‘Janella in Wonderland’ is Janella Salvador’s 1st Project with IBC-13
January 4, 2014 The newest Kapinoy teen actress Janella Salvador—dubbed as the ‘Primetime Princess of IBC’ will star in the first-ever fantaserye of IBC-13. Janella Salvador as Janella (pink mermaid) On weeknights at 7:45 p.m. beginning January 6, IBC-13 is making the splash that would dominate the primetime block by the premiere of the first-ever fantasy series entitled Janella in Wonderland, a much-awaited fantasy tale about Janella, a girl who will transform into a mermaid under the sea. It will be shot in high-definition (HD) quality, the sea using the 3D animation and advancing production technology. Janella in Wonderland boasts of a brilliant story with the elements of light drama and fantasy. It captivated for children, teenagers and young adults while focusing the story about mermaids and sea creatures because of the underwater scenes. On its pilot episode, a girl named Janella (Sofia Millares) was born in 5-year-old, a young mermaid as the Princess of the Sea in Oceana, an underwater kingdom, approached by pink-purple dolphin named Zuma (voiced by Alyanna Angeles) and ruled by her mother Queen Calissa (Kat Alano) who meets with the small red Jamaican crab Sebastian (voiced by Hans Mortel), as she discovers the world above the ocean and locks in a fierce love triangle. She was a little daughter of her foster father Marvin (Andrei Felix) who paired with his good friend Bettina (Roxee B) with the help of her foster husband Tonton (Sam Y.G) and her grandfather Ramil (Richie D'Horsie). Aside from that, Janella also played as Nikki of the daytime teleserye Be Careful with My Heart which is also aired in 2012 on ABS-CBN, it is topbilled by Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap whose now also starred in the sitcom Maya Loves Sir Chief every Saturday nights on IBC-13. Mutya Orquia, whose played as Dulce Maria in the children’s drama series Carita de Angel. Her loveteam partner of the said fantasy series, Marlo Mortel, also crossover to IBC-13. The fantasy series is directed by Jeffrey Jeturian and Paco Sta. Maria. 'IBC 13' In the glorious Martial Law days, IBC 13 was the network to watch. Mukhang mas nag-relaunch ng IBC 13 dahil mas maayos ang programming nila and came up with a new promo slogan and theme song... Mas may effort talaga sila sa relaunch na ito. IBC 13 is definitely right against the two giant networks with investment and good strategy acquired by the sequestered network where we can watch good. May print ad na nilabas kanina sa mga entertainment pages ng broadsheets at mukhang ito ang bagong mukha ng IBC 13 to be launched this Sunday, 12:15PM in IBC TV and radio stations nationwide, plus IBC cable channels. We're saying goodbye to AKTV (primetime sports block) and reintroduce the new IBC 13, although the Sports5-produced PBA games will only retain the network and revamped in the market in terms of look ang major changes at ang programming na rin. Sinabi nila na ang target ng IBC 13 talaga nila maging No. 3 station against threaten ABS-CBN and GMA na kapareho nila ng massive market. Nahiram nila ang talents ng ABS-CBN and GMA 7. Janella in Wonderland, IBC 13's very first fantaserye starring Janella Salvador, is slated to premiere on Monday, 7:45 p.m. The newly-reformatted noontime show with the return of APO Hiking Society on January 25, Saturday; the fantasy anthology entitled Tasya Fantastya is set to premiere on January 25, Saturday; the revival of the drama anthology Love Notes with Joe D'Mango is also set to premiere on January 25, Saturday; a much-awaited local franchise of the game show The Million Second Quiz with Robi Domingo on January 26, Sunday; and a teleserye featuring Jeffrey Hidalgo and Cara Eriguel. Meron din daw ang pagbabalik ng Iskul Bukol which adopted into a curriculum-based sitcom for high school life. And Temptation Island with JM de Guzman. Meron daw silang pantapat sa Primetime Bida at Telebabad tungkol sa mga drama fare.